


Кляксы

by Crazy_Maestro, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Энакин Скайуокер, 23 полных года. Обвиняется в убийстве и причинении тяжкого физического вреда. Направлен на судебно-психиатрическую экспертизу.





	Кляксы

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть третьестепенных персонажей, упоминание ментальных болезней и манипулятивного поведения.

Оби-Ван слушал приглушенные зеркалом Гезелла вопли и впивался в запястье одной руки ногтями сжимавшей его другой. Шок начал понемногу отступать, пустота внутри заполнялась горечью и привычной тупой болью. Винду иногда пенял ему за это, отстраненно вспомнил Оби-Ван. Профессия у них была такая, ничего не попишешь.

Мужчина за стеклом кидался на него еще и еще раз. Раз за разом, прямиком на Оби-Вана — тот уже даже не вздрагивал. Подошел вплотную и смотрел в дикие глаза, испытывая какое-то мрачное удовольствие от того, как ныло под ложечкой. Скайуокер не видел его, не помнил, скорее всего — просто чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Руки уже обсохли и покрылись тонкой корочкой.

— Кеноби, — с тихим укором произнес Винду, встав рядом. То, что осталось от левой кисти, висело на перевязи, бережно перебинтованное. Безупречное. 

— Инспектор, — откликнулся Оби-Ван. Ему показалось, что голос самую малость дрогнул, но это Винду заметил бы обязательно. А он перевел взгляд за стекло.

— Четверо в морге и один в коме, — как всегда резко выговорил он. 

Между бровей залегла глубокая морщина, глаза немного сузились. Он никогда не церемонился с теми, кто смел тронуть его людей — но Скайуокер просто ждал своего конвоя и уже не мог оказать сопротивление при задержании, например.

— Надо было отослать ублюдка в лечебницу еще тогда, — процедил Винду со злым сожалением.

Оби-Ван перевел взгляд на Скайуокера. Тот снова метался по допросной, крича и периодически пытаясь вынести плечом дверь. Наверное, совсем не чувствовал расплывавшейся на коже гематомы. Темно-лиловой, с переливами в фиолетовый и синий... Оби-Ван сильнее впился ногтями в руку — вроде помогло.

— Тогда у нас не было доказательств, — сухо отметил он.

Скайуокер зарычал и пнул стол. Тот остался стоять на месте.

— Вспышки агрессии и неуемное тщеславие не увидел бы только слепой. Всей комиссии это было ясно. 

«Кроме тебя, конечно» повисло в воздухе. Но Оби-Ван не почувствовал вины — не за это. Это было всего пять лет назад, просто курсанты, просто очередной поток. Энакин со всем справился блестяще, кроме психологической консультации, разумеется. Он так и не сказал, что у него спрашивала психолог, на что давила — он просто выплеснул ей в лицо стакан воды, довел до истерики и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Он разбежался и кинулся всем телом на стекло. 

Он так хотел помогать людям.

Его вступительное эссе досталось Оби-Вану. И Оби-Ван прочел его, хмурясь, кивая, сдерживая улыбку. Энакин был умен и писать проникновенные речи умел гораздо лучше, чем говорить их. Оби-Ван мельком поинтересовался результатом его испытания по стрельбе, потом, с б _о_ льшим интересом, — по праву. Он был уверен, что мальчик пройдет. 

Не прошел — и Оби-Ван сам нашел его, пообещал попробовать помочь, потому что так было правильно, потому что мальчишки с горячими сердцами должны были быть именно здесь, охранять спокойствие, защищать и оберегать. 

Энакин в последний раз пнул дверь и сел у дальней стены. Притянул колени к груди и положил на них бурые руки. Как перчатки.

Он был тогда таким подозрительным, поверил далеко не сразу, отказывался. Но Оби-Ван все равно просил за него. Приводил аргументы, какими-то глупыми угрозами кидался. Остальных членов комиссии это не убедило, но Оби-Вану простили. Ему, в конце концов, даже сорока не было, что с него взять.

Они с Энакином тогда сидели на обставленной в стиле техно кухне, пили какое-то непомерно дорогое пиво. Молчали, в основном, — о своем провале Оби-Ван уже рассказал. Энакин слез с барного стула, подошел к нему и очень аккуратно поцеловал его в губы. 

Было неправильно радоваться тому, что он не поступил.

Это все равно было несерьезно.

Энакину просто нужно было выпускать пар, он просто был благодарен за участие. Мало рассказывал о себе, мало спрашивал и ничего не просил. Это нервировало, но, правда. Они ведь просто проводили вместе немного времени — пока он не убедился, что Энакина раздражают даже самые безобидные упоминания о департаменте. Он сравнивал их и всегда не в свою пользу. Он начал по-другому смотреть, начал складывать на груди руки. И когда он исчез... 

Оби-Ван всего раз пришел к дверям его квартиры. Ему не открыли, и на этом все кончилось.

Энакин подошел к стеклу и, облизнув ладонь, поставил несколько грязных клякс. Склонил голову набок и хмыкнул. Он снова смотрел сквозь, теперь больше на Винду, чем на Оби-Вана. Потом скривился, поклонился и сел за стол, сцепив руки в замок перед собой. Застыл полностью, словно выключился. Оби-Ван напряженно всматривался, стараясь углядеть, дышит ли тот вообще.

— Чертово дерьмо, — выдохнул Винду. — Иди домой, Кеноби. Завтра без опозданий.

Он развернулся и пошел по коридору, лишь немного прихрамывая. Ему досталось сегодня не меньше остальных. Хотя, учитывая, что они остались... лежать, все-таки меньше. Оби-Ван перевел взгляд на бурые руки.

Если бы он не успокоился тогда. Если бы дожал комиссию или остался подольше под дверью — это изменило бы что-нибудь? Скольких он спас бы? 

Энакин буравил глазами стену. Он был уже не здесь. Где-то, где Оби-Вану было не дотянуться до него.

Куда он пропал тогда и чем занимался, что окончательно свело его с ума, что сломало — голова раскалывалась от мигрени и подсчетов чужих жизней, и думать не было сил. Поэтому он думал только больше. И не отводил глаза.

Когда конвой вывел Энакина, скрутив его и приложив головой о столешницу, тот выпрямился, как мог. Посмотрел на Оби-Вана невидящим взглядом. Его повели прочь.

— Я помню, — спокойно, громко произнес он и получил тычок в лопатки.

Оби-Ван дождался, пока смолкнут шаги. Зашел в допросную и опустился на стул, желая только закрыть глаза и долго падать в темноту. Этот день столько отнял у него, а взамен дал лишь паршивую головную боль.

Он посмотрел на кляксы на стекле. Все внутри готово было скрутиться грязной половой тряпкой, лишь бы не вспоминать, не ворошить — и он вспомнил что-то. Про галерею искусств. Одна из редких встреч, которую можно было бы назвать свиданием. Энакин любил современное искусство. Он говорил, называл какие-то имена, тех, кому показывал кое-какие свои работы — Оби-Ван ничего в этом не понимал, он просто смотрел и кивал на то, что нравилось.

Это был ноябрь или уже декабрь? Энакин уже встречался с кем-то до этого — или он снова все перепутал? Интересно, а его он бы убил в последнюю очередь?..

Все смешалось окончательно. Оби-Ван сжал кулаки и понял, что сейчас сможет дойти лишь до комнаты отдыха.

Он может вспомнить и завтра. Он должен вспомнить.

А стоящие перед глазами лица мертвых — разве они приходят впервые? Оби-Ван не обещал себе и не зарекался, просто знал, что все равно вспомнит их еще не раз. Каждый день. 

И подумает о том, как много мог предотвратить, если бы настоял, если бы Энакина взяли в Академию. 

А пока он опустился на старый кожаный диван, прикрыл ноги тонким пледом и закрыл наконец глаза.

— Я и не забывал, — произнес он зачем-то в пустоту.


End file.
